


Flying Apart

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Reinette always knows what Jack's come to her for
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Jeanne Antoinette Poisson
Kudos: 9





	Flying Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/10967) on 15 February 2011, written for the (now purged) Kink LAS on LJ for the prompt: _spanking_.
> 
> Beta'd by [mad_jaks](https://mad_jaks.livejournal.com/) and [czarina_kitty](https://czarina_kitty.livejournal.com/) \- huge thanks to them both for helping me tidy this up and giving me the confidence to post it.
> 
> Set during _The Girl in the Fireplace_ for Reinette; for Jack, at a point in the future where he's time-travelling regularly again

She always knows what he's come for.

Sometimes it's tea and elegant conversation. Sometimes it's the ear of an old friend, someone he can talk to about the things he can't tell the people he works with. Sometimes it's a night of glorious, exhilarating love-making, of the kind that only two people trained in the arts of seduction and pleasure can achieve.

And sometimes it's a little bit more.

This time, the way he starts to strip the moment the maid has departed makes it abundantly apparent what he's here for. If he merely wanted a night of pleasure, he'd be stripping more slowly – more seductively. (She shivers deliciously in memory of his last seduction). If he wanted absolution, he would not be smiling as he is. For once he looks undeniably happy, but also as if he has an itch he needs to scratch. She wonders how long it has been since she last saw him. He ages so slowly that, as with the Doctor, it's almost impossible to see any difference, though she's uncomfortably aware of how obvious the passage of time upon _her_ must be to both of them.

"How long has it been, Captain?" she asks him, mildly, watching as he sheds the last of his clothing and sinks gracefully to his knees, folding his hands comfortably into the small of his back.

"Far too long!" he quips, deliberately predictable, his blue eyes sparkling as she saunters closer to him. "Do you have any idea how prudish some societies can be, even far into your future? And how frustrating it can be to be stuck in one of them for any length of time?"

It isn't quite what she meant, but she lets it go. She smiles down at him, trailing her fingers down the side of his handsome face before cupping his chin, tilting his head up to hers. "And what can I do for you this time?"

"Spanking, please?" He meets her gaze, the playfulness fading and leaving instead an edge of raw need that wasn't there a moment ago. She loves this part: where she gets to slowly strip away the masks he wears for the rest of the universe until she gets to see the man inside.

And in return, being with Jack, like this, enables her to drop some of her own façade. Theirs is a mutually beneficial arrangement.

"Very well," she says warmly. She leans down to kiss him – briefly, but intensely – on the mouth, and then steps back to let him move. "Take up position then, please, Captain."

There is pleasure merely in watching him move, so eager is he as he crosses to her bed, and so graceful as he kneels beside it. A velvet bedspread flows down the side of the bed onto the floor and it is on this that he kneels. She imagines the feel of its luxurious softness beneath his bare knees, and beneath his arms as he folds them and lays down his head, presenting her with his handsome backside. She gives him a moment to settle then follows him, her skirts rustling as she kneels beside him. Placing a steadying hand between his shoulder-blades, she asks him, as she always does, “Are you ready, Captain?”

“Very ready,” he mumbles into his bare arms, no longer joking. She nods. She knows he's ready from the way he stills beneath her hand, and from the eager jutting of his proud erection. And she trusts him to know what he wants, and to tell her if it’s ever too much. She has, on rare occasions, reached that limit with him.

“Then let us begin,” she states calmly, and brings the flat of her right hand down on his left buttock.

It’s not a hard slap – not yet – and the only reaction it draws from Jack is a low rumble of contentment. Smiling, she repeats the smack on his other cheek, watching with satisfaction as the pink print of her hand flares up on that side too. She waits a moment, moving her left hand soothingly on his back, and then repeats the smacks, again and again, watching with satisfaction as once pale skin turns steadily redder. She pauses, dragging soft fingers across rosy flesh, and Jack lifts his head, sucking in a sharp breath. When he lets it out again, a good deal of his tension seems to leave with it and the smile he directs at her as he turns his head is blinding.

She returns it, her own arousal quickening at the sight of him so happy and relaxed. After a moment, she starts a fresh round of slaps, varying their position slightly but always concentrating on that muscular behind, because that's what Jack likes best. She's never known anyone enjoy a spanking as much as he does. She's seen him climax just from the repeated slap of her hand. In fact, she thinks he's not far off now. She intensifies her strikes, focussing them on the same spot, until the skin is dark and hot beneath her hand. Jack's mouth is hanging open now as he pants through the pain. When she closes her free hand around his erection, he goes completely still and _whimpers_ , waiting urgently for her word.

Reinette leans in close. "Come for me, Captain," she murmurs, squeezing his gorgeous erection as she scrapes the fingernails of her other hand against the heated skin of his backside. Jack shudders, his whole body shaking as his climax rushes through him. It's thrilling to watch the emotions shudder across that beautiful face as he reaches completion.

The skin of her palm is hot and tight, the throb of it sending little shivers of arousal through her. Later, when she has had time to remove some of the frustrating amount of clothing a courtier has to wear, she will let him satisfy her. For now, she's content just to enjoy the building pressure of pleasure deep inside her, and to watch Captain Jack Harkness fly apart under her hands.


End file.
